Fright Night
by King in Yellow
Summary: The police code for a kidnapping is 207. A call no officer wants to hear. There may be peace between pred and prey species, but not all predators are prey species. And children in costume, going from door to door for treats, represent easy targets. Officers put in overtime, including a fox and rabbit. You've seen this story 500 times. Why not try 501? Who Do You Trust? continuity.


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Set after Nick and Judy's wedding.

**Fright Night**

Harvest End remained the second greatest holiday on rural calendars, but in Zootopia Peace Day, or simply Peace, had assumed the number two position behind Solstice. Small communities still marked the day with huge bonfires, which now served as the focus of tailgate feasts instead of driving away predators. Even the small mobs were at peace as they strove to put out more lavish food for guests than rival mobs.

Historians insisted that children in short and large communities originally only dressed up as other species to celebrate Peace. It might be true. But no one could remember a time before children also dressed as comic book, movie, or television characters – with the occasional figure from some species mythology. Even the historians could not pin down when children began knocking on doors to receive treats from different species as a symbol of Peace. And no one would have dared tell the children it was not essential to the holiday.

"So, what was your favorite costume for Peace?" Judy asked as she and Nick prepared to work an evening shift.

"One year my dad made a camel costume. I could store treats in the hump. You? Ever go as a fox?"

"No way. You know what a little bigot I was. One year Sharla and I went together, I was dressed like a lamb and she wore a bunny costume."

They knocked on Mrs. Riverbank's door and gave the apartment owner several bags of treats. "Now remember, no mint to felines and no chocolate to–"

The elderly otter rolled her eyes and reminded Judy, "I was giving out treats before you two were born. I'm so sorry you have to work tonight."

"It's a tough job," Nick agreed, "but someone has to do it."

"We had an invitation to the Mayor's party."

"He couldn't have gotten you reassigned for the night?"

"Would look bad at the First if we shirked our duty," Nick assured her. "And his wife throws the dullest parties in town. I'd rather be in a patrol car with Judy for the night."

She looked puzzled, "You're back in a patrol car?"

"Just for the night," Judy assured her, "like being on night shift."

"They want officers patrolling the streets," Nick explained. "There may be peace between pred and prey species, but there are still predators out there – and they aren't all pred species."

"Well, I hope for the sake of everyone you have a quiet night," the otter called as they left.

"Ah, Peace," Nick solemnly intoned as they headed for their assigned patrol car, "when the lamb shall lie down with the lion."

Judy shot him a look of disgust, "Must you repeat that every Peace?"

"It is a remnant of my youth," he reminded her.

"You could grow up," suggested Judy.

Nick ignored her, "But she'll probably be sore in the morning, unless they used plenty of lube."

The rabbit sighed, "You should have listed telling that joke on the full disclosure sheet before I fell in love with you."

"Hey, I only say it once each Peace. I swear, Eric used to say it at least fifty times that week."

"Comparing yourself with Eric? You might use a slightly higher standard."

They drove slowly through residential neighborhoods, wary of children darting out in front of the car. Two hours of routine ended with the radio crackling, "Two-zero-seven. Larch and Seventieth Avenue."

"Hopps and Wilde," Judy screamed into the mike. "Four blocks away."

"Ten-thirty-five," came the acknowledgement and Nick hit lights and siren.

He braked in front of a crowd of children and some adults and Judy jumped out. "The kidnapping! Who saw anything!"

Everyone saw something. Not enough. What seemed certain was a nine-year old lynx named Tommy had been grabbed by a bovid. Bovid's species disputed. Vehicle make, color, and license also disputed. Judy wanted to scream at the witnesses and get in the car to drive around looking for Tommy, but knew someone needed to gather information. She told the two patrol cars that arrived to cruise the neighborhood, but feared the chances of finding the child were small.

A panting wolf, dressed as the pink ranger, pushed aside the crowd. "I saw... know... followed..." she gasped.

"Can you show us," demanded Judy.

The young wolf nodded.

She caught her breath while directing them. "I saw the impala grab Tommy. I knew the way the street turns and took a shortcut through the playground."

"What's your name?" asked Nick. "Where do you live? Should we call–"

"Just drive," Judy ordered.

"Olivia," the girl said. "I live at seven-seventeen Larch."

Judy radioed in the location the child indicated and the rabbit and fox knocked loudly.

Olivia was gone from the car after the rescue.

"Better make sure she got home safely," Judy said. Nick nodded agreement.

Nick knocked on the door at seven-seventeen Larch. A female wolf answered, "Yes?"

"Is Olivia your daughter? We wanted to make sure she's home. She's quite a hero."

"Olivia? She died two years ago – hit by a car while treating on Peace." She closed the door on the startled fox and rabbit.

Nick and Judy looked at each other. "You do the report on this one."

* * *

Behind the door the mother looked at her daughter. "That was Judy Hopps. Care to explain why you had me say you were dead? Oh, and you were very brave – and foolish."

"I don't want Tommy to know I helped them."

"Why not?"

"'Cause Tommy is a poopy-head, and if he knows I helped rescue him he'll think I like him!"

–The End–


End file.
